The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0053’.
‘PEQZ0053’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0053’ has deep coral colored inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0053’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in September 2009, in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10902-5’. ‘10902-5’ has a single flower form, less vigor, and larger leaves than ‘PEQZ0053’. The male parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10951-1’. ‘10951-1’ has semi double flowers and smaller, darker leaves than ‘PEQZ0053’. The resultant seed was sown in February 2010.
‘PEQZ0053’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0053’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the August 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.